Green Screen Challenge
'The Stephen Colbert "Green Screen Challenge"' Stephen Colbert issued a challenge (not a contest) to the heroes (who, evidently, have a lot of free time on their hands) of the Nation to use footage of himself showcasing his awesome light-saber skills against a greenscreen, adding backgrounds and effects, to make him appear even more heroic (if such a feat is indeed possible). The heroes responded en masse and on October 11 the contest came to its dramatic conclusion. Two finalists, Bonnie R. and George L. came head to head in an epic battle to "win" this non-contest. To pick the winner, all the entries were based on 58 different criteria. George's tally was 39.9, and had an extra point for being on the show, but Bonnie R., who bares a close resemblence to Princess Leia, was ultimately dubbed the victor with a perfect score of 40, with her submission Freedom Fighter, leaving George L. utterly crushed, depressed, lonely, and defeated. With but one fell swoop, George L. has certainly been doomed to an existence of insignificant anonymity, forever abandoned in the shadow of forgottenness cast by the imposing heroic figure of Bonnie R. Stephen also showed his appreciation to many of the other heroes who made submissions by airing clips of their videos on the Colbert Report Green Screen Challenge Montage. Green Screen Challenge Submissions Finalists *Freedom Fighter by Bonnie R. *George L's submission by George L. Montage in order of appearance *The Colbert Report Nails Back by Martin P. *??Colbert VS Bears?? by Andrew N. *Colbert VS Leeroy Jenkins by Glenn D. *Stphen Colbert Jedi Video by Nate G. *Stephen VS the Triple-Headed Demacrotoid by Shawn M. *Its Cobert Stevenab by Rob C. *Stephen Colbert Fights Evil Space Robots by Scott B. *??Space Bear?? by Patrick G. *Stephen Colbert VS the Rancor by Weirdhat (Jacob K.) *Ipod + Colbert by Ross B. *Stepehen Colbert Ipod Nano Commercial by Peter K. *Colbert Crazy by Ben S. *Stephen Colbert VS Me on Mustafar by Gregory W. *??Colbert vs Liquid?? by Michael S. *??Colbert VS Colbert?? by Joel W. *Colbert the Paladin by Brian P. *Stephen Colbert's Holochess Battle by Andy B. *Colbert Battles for truth in the valley of Ursus by Dan P. *Stephen Colbert VS Tek Jansen by Allesandro C. *The Most Epic and Truthiest Colbert Fight by Chris W. and Roman B. *Stephen Colbert Gives Bush a Hand by Jason D. *Stephen Colbert VS Russ Lieber the final confrontation by GCZ (Gary S.) *??Colbert Disco?? by Michael L. *??Colbert saves American Flag And Eagle Supply Emporium?? by Scott R. *Stephen Colbert Carves A Place in History by Peter K. Also Featured on the Report *Stephen Colbert and the Neocon Menace by ??? *Colbert VS the Cave Troll by ??? *Obi Wan Colbertno by ??? *Colbert Lightsaber 2.0 by Splah *Stephen Colbert's Sweet Saber moves by Nick The Taurus Mentioned on the Report *Colbert VS a Radioactive Martina Hingis by ??? *Stephen Colbert VS Gay Super Clones by ??? Should have been on The Report *Colbert Island byRyan *Stephen Colbert VS Helen Thomas by Sylkara *Angry Boy by ??? *First Hour Movies Colbert Challenge by First Hour Movies *Confronting the Beast by Warsucks *Stephen & Buffy: The Bear Slayers by Murasaki External Sources "I Won The Stephen Colbert Green Screen Challenge!" By Bonnie Rose